Dark Spyro
Dark Spyro is a powerful dark form that Spyro gained during his fight against Gaul in The Eternal Night. It has since became the dark side of the young purple hero in ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. Personality Being the darker counterpart of Spyro, Dark Spyro is more chaotic than his normal self, willing to destroy anyone who stands in his way, including his loved ones. Abilities In this form, Dark Spyro has the ability to breathe Aether. He can also release a series of lightning-speed melee attacks onto his enemies. Using the dark effects of Aether, Dark Spyro can also use Aether fury. His other abilities include levitating other objects around him to his disposal and turning enemies to stone using his Aether attacks. Story ''The Eternal Night'' During Spyro's battle with Gaul within the Well of Souls, he fell down into the lower floor of the mountain and got caught in the beam generated by the Lunar Alignment of the Celestial Moons which was used to free Malefor. Spyro accidentally combined with its energy, transforming him into a dark dragon. This change of events allowed Spyro to gain the upper hand in his battle against Gaul. When the Ape King demanded Spyro to finish him off, the young dragon hesitated, and Gaul laughed, calling Spyro a coward. Possessed by Malefor's influence, Spyro used his immense power to turn Gaul into stone and ultimately killed him out of cold blood before leaping back into the beam of the Lunar Alignment, determined to stay in his dark form. Spyro was about to turn on Sparx and Cynder, but he struggled to gain control over his dark form. Cynder leapt into the air and quickly knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from the Lunar Alignment's power and Malefor's influence. Spyro afterwards, felt hurt when he apologized to Sparx and Cynder that he couldn't stop the darkness from doing the actions he had done, before the Mountain of Malefor started to crumble around them. ''Dawn of the Dragon'' When Ignitus sacrificed himself to get Spyro and Cynder through the Belt of Fire, Spyro was devastated and refused to believe that his mentor had died. Cynder told Spyro to let Ignitus's death go, but the darkness the purple dragon unintentionally gained in the Well of Souls three years prior took hold of him, transforming him into Dark Spyro. He threatened to harm Cynder with levitating rocks as he was willing to go back into the Belt of Fire in an attempt to save Ignitus, telling Cynder that she couldn't stop him from doing so. However, Cynder's words managed to bring Spyro out of the dark influence and he returned to normal, accepting Ignitus's death. He sadly muttered that he felt alone without his mentor, but was then comforted by Cynder, who nuzzled him affectionately and told him gently that he wasn't alone. Unlockables After completing The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, a series of 'Dragon Challenges' are unlocked. As a reward for completing all five challenges, Dark Spyro becomes accessible in Story mode by pressing a certain button. This allows the player to control Dark Spyro for an infinite amount of time and switch between normal and dark. While dark, the regular elements are not available, but Aether breath is used, being the most powerful available. There is also a strong attack move by pressing a certain button. Once pressed, Spyro will do a series of fast, strong attacks that hit every enemy in range. The final smash is the strongest attack. Using this same attack move, Spyro can "fly" over some hazardous lakes or obstacles. It should be noted that, while the player can return to Spyro's regular form at any time, the Spyro in the in-game cut scenes will appear as Dark Spyro whilst in that form. A glitch can be performed allowing players to ‘fly’. It can be performed in both versions. In the PlayStation 2 version, toggle to Ice and switch to Dark Spyro. In the Wii version, Toggle to Ice before an in-game cutscene and turn into Dark Spyro as the cutscene occurs. After performing these actions, repeatedly press the Secondary attack button. Whilst Dark Spyro is not playable in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, a similar breath to the Aether power is unlockable. By equipping a specific complete set of armor, both Spyro and Cynder can use Fury Breath. This is the most powerful breath in the game. Gallery angry dark spyro.jpg|Dark Spyro upon his transformation in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. evil dark spyro.jpg|Dark Spyro as seen in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. Pic23.png|In the DS version of The Eternal Night, Gaul prepares to strike down Dark Spyro. Pic24.png|Dark Spyro uses his immense power to annihilate the Ape army surrounding him, including Gaul, in the DS version of The Eternal Night. Dark Spyro CGI.png|Dark Spyro as seen in CGI in a cutscene of The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. Trivia * It should also be noted that there is a similar form of Cynder seen in a cut scene in Malefor's Lair when she is once again under Malefor's control to defeat Spyro. * In the PlayStation 2 Version of The Eternal Night, it is actually possible (due to glitches) to combine Spyro's regular elemental attacks with Aether attacks. To do so, the player must start using the regular elemental attack, for example, the Electric Tornado, and then press R3 to transform into Dark Spyro whilst continuing the attack. Spyro will continue to perform the attack, but he will be in his Dark Spyro form. When using this method whilst charging an Electric Orb or a Polar Bomb, or an Earth Flail, or Breathing Fire, Spyro will start shooting Aether out of his mouth, yet the other attack will still be in use. If the player walks away from Spyro's previous position whilst still holding the attack, the original attack will remain in the same place as it was before. * Dark Spyro also has a similar look to Dark Super Sonic from Sonic X. * He does not appear in the Nintendo DS version of Dawn of The Dragon. * During Spyro's transformation in Dawn of the Dragon, the dark energy used in the transformation from The Eternal Night was absent, possibly indicating the dark energy was stored inside Spyro laying dormant. It is also possible that the dark transformation can be triggered by extreme emotions shown by Spyro's intense grief and rage by Ignitus's sacrifice. * Spyro's temptation to use the powers of his dark form are very similar in concept to the Force and the temptation of the Dark Side in Star Wars. This temptation to use Dark Powers is something which Darth Vader up until episode 6 couldn't resist. Coincidentally, Mark Hamill, the voice of Malefor, portrayed Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars trilogy. * Spyro's Mana depletes much slower when using Aether than when using regular elements. * It is needless to say but Dark Spyro may be Aether itself as for example, he is possessed by the dark energies/aether energy under the lunar alignment, thus he doesn't say anything during the battle between Gaul and oddly enough he is influenced to turn Gaul into stone. Another example is from when Spyro was forced to de-transform by Cynder, Spyro said about how he couldn't stop fighting Gaul in fact what proves that he is Aether or taken control of. * Dark Spyro's Melee attacks take off less of Gaul's health than regular Spyro, most likely due to most of the power he possesses in that form is in his Elemental attacks. * In the Gameboy Advance version of The Eternal Night, his eyes are red instead of white. His fangs and claws are also red and has grey wings and horns as well in this version. * Dark Spyro's Aether Melee attack is strikingly similar to Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Attack, in example, both of these attacks are empowered by mysterious supernatural forces aether/chaos energy, they consist of a payload of attacks that may be various kicks, acrobatic-like flips, etc. after a single attack starts and succeeds onto a threat, even alternatively it can be used as limited mid-air travel, they can deal stronger damage onto enemies than the previous damage and they make the user invulnerable to all harm. Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Purple Dragons Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:Playable Characters Category:The Eternal Night Category:The Eterna Night Characters Category:Dawn of the Dragon Category:Dawn of the Dragon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Eternal Night Characters